Fantastic Passion
by Ceasefire
Summary: D18, written for 1sentence on LJ. Fifty moments shared between the Cavallone Decimo and the Vongola Cloud Guardian.


Written for a 1sentence claim on LJ. You get 50 themes, and you write a sentence for each theme. The lovely Haiyulima proofread these sentences for me. All remaining mistakes are my own. The title comes from the Franz Ferdinand song _Darts of Pleasure_, and neither that song nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to me.

* * *

**01 - Walking**  
Hibari's movements start as a slow walk around Dino and then gradually get faster, like a predator slowly approaching its prey before it breaks into a run to make the final decisive strike; Dino laughs, holds his ground and meets Hibari with a smile, blow by crippling blow.

**02 - Waltz**  
Hibari watches Dino waltz around the room with the girl in his arms and feels nothing, but when the Cavallone Boss runs back to the corner he is occupying for the night, carrying two glasses of wine, he cannot help the hint of warmth blooming in his chest.

**03 - Wishes**  
"What do you wish for, Kyouya?" Dino asks, and he can't help but smile when Kyouya's only answer is, "I wish you'd go away and leave me alone", because the hand in his own tells him it mustn't be true.

**04 - Wonder**  
Dino watched as Hibari calmly disarmed the man who, merely seconds ago, had held a gun to his head, and he couldn't help but wonder at the line between bravery and blind disregard for one's own safety.

**05 - Worry**  
"Foolhardy herbivore," Hibari hisses as he splints Dino's broken arm, but all Dino can think is that Kyouya has an extremely indignant way of showing that he is worried about him the whole time he's out of sight.

**06 - Whimsy**  
As Dino feels the searing pain of a bullet hitting his stomach, he finds himself slipping into a fancy: of taking Kyouya back to Italy, to present him as his lover and live peacefully until old age took them both; but instead they are surrounded, Kyouya is dead beside him and the weight of a dream lost is greater than the pain of death.

**07 - Wasteland**  
They stood back-to-back in the middle of the firefight, bodies of both friends and foes around them - and yet, they were both smiling with a grim satisfaction; this was the life that brought them together, even it would inevitably be what teared them apart.

**08 - Whiskey and Rum**  
Dino finishes preparing drinks for and Kyouya and himself - Canadian whiskey, grenadine, apple juice and peach liqueur for his lover, hazelnut and almond liqueur with mango rum liqueur for himself - and watches as the Cloud Guardian sips the drink, smirks and licks his lips; when Kyouya finishes his drink and kisses him, his lips taste of the burn of alcohol and the sweetness of victory.

**09 - War**  
War does not change Hibari; he takes to violence naturally, and Dino almost envies the fact that he can look upon the bloodshed around them with nonchalance.

**10 - Weddings**  
The night after Sawada Tsunayoshi's wedding, Hibari dreams of Dino at the altar, arm around a women with dark hair and a sharp smile - himself mirrored - and the next time he sees the Cavallone Boss, he bites him twice as hard as usual to quell his anger.

**11 - Birthday**  
"Kyouya," Dino said evenly, trying to hide his grin, "Even I know that your birthday is a public holiday, so stop trying to use school as an excuse and let me take you out for lunch."

**12 - Blessing**  
"Umm," Dino said unintelligently, glancing between the eggs nestled inside Hibird's nest and his furious student, "Congratulations?"

**13 - Bias**  
Dino had never considered himself a biased, but one utterance of, "You're the most adorable person I know, Kyouya" and a single tonfa to the head reminded him that his lover was both most the adorable person he knew _and_ the most dangerous.

**14 - Burning**  
For a long time, Hibari kept the desire he felt for the Cavallone Boss hidden, venting his frustrations with violence, while the shame and frustration of feeling anything at all for someone else burned away at him like an unforgiving fire.

**15 - Breathing**  
The instant that Dino felt Hibari's breath on his lips, he pulled away; Hibari's tonfa was instantly pressed against his throat, the Cloud Guardian's expression speaking volumes of frustration and opportunity lost.

**16 - Breaking**  
With every year Hibari gets prettier and Dino finds it harder to make excuses; the year Hibari turns 19, he presses his lips against Dino's hard enough to hurt, and Dino feels his excuses (his family, his responsibilities, his ideas of what his life was going to be) crumbling away against the rough friction of Kyouya's kiss.

**17 - Belief**  
"What do you believe, Kyouya?" Dino asked suddenly, lips pressed to the skin behind Hibari's ear, and Hibari pondered over the answer for a second before he ran his nails down Dino's left arm as if to scratch the ink of his tattoos away, and murmured, "If I told you, we would both regret it."

**18 - Balloon**  
"Kyouya, will you marry me?" Dino asked with utmost sincerity, and Hibari wondered how much effort it would take to pick the Cavallone Boss and toss him out of the hot air balloon's basket.

**19 - Balcony**  
It had been a mistake to agree to meet Dino in Verona, Hibari decided; "Give me my sin again," Dino grinned, and after the pair had parted, Hibari bared his teeth in a dangerous grin and declared, much to Dino's dual amusement and annoyance, that he _kissed by the book_.

**20 - Bane**  
Dino finds Hibari standing beneath a sakura tree, tonfas drawn, the bark of the tree scarred with blows from his weapons, and wonders when his student will finally decide to share his hatred.

**21 - Quiet**  
"Don't say a word," Hibari murmurs as he slides his kimono back onto his shoulders, and Dino nods, allows the warmth creep up his spine as Kyouya curls up on his chest and listens to the slow rise and fall of his breath.

**22 - Quirks**  
The smoke between his lips steadied Dino's arm almost as much as the feel of Kyouya's fingers on his skin (over his shoulder, down his arm, around his wrist as he smirked and murmured encouragement), and it was with those two reassurances that he was able to raise the gun and shoot to kill with no remorse.

**23 - Question**  
The most rewarding part of Dino's training with the Vongola Cloud Guardian was the day that Hibari approached him, holding the Cloud Ring at arm's length and asked - no, demanded - that he explain the power behind it.

**24 - Quarrel**  
It could honestly be said that they never argued; after all, arguments are generally two-sided and Kyouya's silent reaction to Dino's frustrations could hardly be counted as participation.

**25 - Quitting**  
"Ready to quit?" Dino asks, tone issuing the challenge more than his words; Hibari licked his lips, blood smearing red across his skin, and lunged.

**26 - Jump**  
Hibari jumps, dodges, weaves and crouches to avoid the sting of Dino's whip, and Dino smiles; even if Kyouya can be a chore to keep under control, he was definitely a fast learner.

**27 - Jester**  
"If you say so," Dino laughed sheepishly, and Hibari had the urge to punch him until he marred that smile; he already hated himself for feeling anything for Cavallone, but his reaction to his "confession" had just made him enraged for thinking it could ever have been.

**28 - Jousting**  
As the blonde foreigner met Hibari blow for blow, the prefect couldn't help but think that he might have finally found an opponent who could hold his attention.

**29 - Jewel**  
Hibari had to admit that he was slightly surprised when Dino presented him with a Cloud Ring of the highest purity on the tenth anniversary of their meeting, but he was not surprised when Dino pressed a kiss to his knuckles and told him to use it to keep himself safe.

**30 - Just**  
"Just come back in one piece, Cavallone," Hibari says, and Dino knows it's the closest Kyouya will ever get to saying that he's worried for him.

**31 - Smirk**  
Kyouya's trademark smirk was both a blessing and a curse for Dino; it was both the last thing he saw before Kyouya delivered the blow that ensured his victory when they trained, and the last thing he saw before Kyouya pinned him down and kissed him.

**32 - Sorrow**  
"Don't be so pathetic, Cavallone," Hibari whispered, voice husky from the effort he was putting into every word, "I don't want my final memory of you to be a herbivorous one."

**33 - Stupidity**  
"It's not stupid, Kyouya," Dino says with a smile, his left hand a warm, supportive weight at the small of his student's back, "And it isn't weak, so please let me hold you."

**34 - Serenade**  
The sounds of the Haffner Serenade spill from the balcony of the ballroom above, but the gardens were silent and Dino barely noticed the rest of the world _(Kyouya's breath was warm and sweet on his cheek, his eyes heavy-lidded and his fingers warm on Dino's back, under his shirt)_ and Dino smiled into the smooth skin of his lover's neck and _licked_; Kyouya's moan was sweeter than any _serenata_.

**35 - Sarcasm**  
"Of course you're not worried about him, Boss," Romario replied reflexively, after Dino tried to contact Hibari for the twentieth time that morning, before once again pocketing his phone and say that he wasn't _worried_ about Kyouya or anything, just interested in what he was doing.

**36 - Sordid**  
"Are you really so selfish that you would try to keep me bound to you?" Hibari asked, arching against Dino's hips with a relentless hunger; Dino's laugh was throaty as he leaned forward, closed lips brushing against Hibari's, and he whispered, "I could ask you the same question."

**37 - Soliloquy**  
Dino talked to himself when he had too much on his mind, and it was only when Hibari stopped ignoring what he was saying and started listening that he realised how much he meant to the Cavallone Boss; the first six of these words he ever payed attention to were _"at least I still have Kyouya"_.

**38 - Sojourn**  
Hibari's visits to Italy were often brief but filled with memorable occasions - dining at Dino's favourite local restaurant, or sitting and watching the stars with nothing but Kyouya's disheveled kimono covering them - that held places in Dino's memory until his dying day.

**39 - Share**  
Dino had been excited about the prospect of sharing a bed with Kyouya, but after a week of the Cloud Guardian stealing the blankets and pushing him to the very edge of the mattress, he wasn't so enthusiastic.

**40 - Solitary**  
No matter how solitary the cloud, it is seldom abandoned by the sky.

**41 - Nowhere**  
When Hibari didn't want to be disturbed, he was nowhere to be found; when Hibari wanted Dino's company he was _everywhere_ around the Cavallone Boss, and Dino was more than happy to be surrounded.

**42 - Neutral**  
When Tsuna had found out about the relationship between his sworn "older brother" and his Cloud Guardian, he called Hibari and questioned where his loyalties stood; he was almost relieved to hear Hibari's derisive snort, and his answer of, "Neither the Vongola or the Cavallone could ever lay claim to me."

**43 - Nuance**  
It was the little things that Hibari noticed (resented) that caught his attention (annoyed him; the new scar above Cavallone's left eye, the new tattoo of the Cavallone crest surrounded by blue flames... those were the things he noticed (he was not the only one to mark Cavallone, and he silently resented it).

**44 - Near**  
Kyouya is so close that Dino can feel his eyelashes against his cheek, and Dino, as much as he wants to close the distance between them, is lost in tangled webs of thought - his responsibilities, his duties, his family - but Kyouya is not a patient creature and takes the initiative himself.

**45 - Natural**  
"How the hell do you know that Cavallone's a natural blonde?" Gokudera asked, and a second later Tsuna was trying to stop his Cloud Guardian murdering his right-hand man from across the table.

**46 - Horizon**  
The sunrise is not a beginning for them, it is an ending; Dino sits in the new sunlight, smoking a cigarette and staring at the horizon, and wonders if Hibari is staring at the same sunrise as he boards the plane back to Japan.

**47 - Valiant**  
They are not heroes and they are fooling themselves if they think that even for a second, but standing back-to-back with Hibari Kyouya and defeating those who threaten the peace of his territory almost makes Dino feel valiant.

**48 - Virtuous**  
"You're so virtuous, Cavallone Decimo," the women in front of him grins, and Dino smiles; in fact, his smile goes right over the woman's head, because Kyouya is standing behind her with two glasses of wine and a sultry look in his eyes.

**49 - Victory**  
The moment that Dino is able to press his lips against Hibari's, he knows he is victorious; and he is happy.

**50 - Defeat**  
The moment that Hibari feels Dino's lips on his own, he knows he is defeated, and he doesn't care as much as he thought he would.

**END**

**Some notes;**  
8 - According to Drink Lab: the ingredients (sans the exact amounts of each alcohol) of an Italian Stallion and a Throw Me Down And 'Eff' Me, respectively. Epic fail on my behalf.

11 - Hibari's birthday is May 5th, AKA Children's Day. It's a national holiday in Japan.

19 - It's a terribad Romeo and Juliet parody_.  
Romeo: __Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._

_Juliet: __You kiss by the book._

And I think that's it. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
